Replacements
by remedial-chaos-theory
Summary: The future Titans led by the 3rd Robin - Tim Drake gets sucked back in time to meet with the New Teen Titans, led by his predecessor Dick Grayson in Jump City. The two teams of Titans from different eras collide and things aren't very pretty. Titans meet your replacements. Off hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Replacements: Chapter One.**

**Roll Call:  
**The Future:  
Robin III – Tim Drake  
Ravager – Rose Wilson  
Blue Beetle – Jamie Reyes  
Red Devil – Eddie Bloomberg

The Present:  
Robin I – Dick Grayson  
Cyborg – Victor Stone

**- I LIIIIIIVEEEE! Truth be told I've had this chapter sitting in my computer for a month or two but I wanted to get the second chapter done before I posted this but…yeah. Whilst writing I figured, "I'm just going to write really crappy and see how it turns out ok guys? I mean after like five different drafts this ****shit**** oops I mean show needs to go on." SO HERE IT IS.**

* * *

**Replacements: Don't Heroes Usually get a Warmer Welcome?**

The first thing Tim was able to recall once the vertigo passed him was the muffled distant voices of two still blurry figures looming before him. He clutched his head, pressing his thumb against his temple, trying to relieve his body of pain. Getting tossed through a teleportation portal wasn't his usual method of transportation with Batman or the Titans and his body was starting to feel the effects of passing through one. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision and shake the ringing out of his ears. The voices became clearer.

"…superheroes."

"…ids?"

"None. Wait-this one's got your symbol!"

"Let me,"

"He's waking up!"

Tim groaned in response to their remarks and managed his lift his head up. From their voices they were two males, not much older than himself. To his luck his vision stabilized itself and he found himself staring into a bright blue haze of light from the barrel of a sonic cannon. And at the other end of it unmistakably were one of the former Titans Cyborg and his predecessor Dick Grayson, still donned in his first Robin costume.

"Who are you?" Robin yelled. He grabbed hold of the collar of his cape and shook him violently. "Where did you come from? And why do you have that insignia?"

Still disoriented all Tim could do was let a stifled moan tumble out of his mouth. He tried racking his brain for a response to the questions bombarded upon him or something to say to calm the leader down but came up empty handed. There was too much to process at the moment and his mind and body were in no condition to do anything. He wasn't sure where they had come from prior to jumping into a teleportation portal; he couldn't remember anything.

"Answer me!" Robin demanded again, inching his face closer.

The clicking of gears sounded next to Tim's left ear as Cyborg positioned it directly before him, charging up the canon. "It'd be a good idea to answer him."

"Hmm…pass," a voice sounded from behind them. Simultaneously they all turned their heads to catch a glimpse of swinging metal colliding into Cyborg's plated back. He twisted around, shooting at whoever had hit him. He grit his teeth and recharged his canon as two other figures appeared from behind the first perpetrator.

"Tch, the rest are awake," Robin said loosening his grip on Tim. He reached for his utility belt, pulling out a handful of explosive disks, readying himself for battle. Tim shifted to the side catching a quick look of the figure holding two double edged swords. The silvered hair and one eye-socketed mask was unmistakably his teammate-

"Ravager!" he choked. An odd sense of joy crept upon him; it was good to see a familiar face even if it was hers. She smirked back in response and Tim spotted Red Devil and Blue Beetle nodding from behind her. His team - at least half of it. Pieces of what had happened to them were slowly making their way back to him. He recalled the Titans splitting up to take care of two missions on either end of San Francisco. Wonder Girl and Miss Martian took to the east side, and them the west. Everything after that was still hazy to him.

"Mornin' sunshine," Ravager chimed.

Ravager was the quickest to react. She leapt into the air as she lunged for Robin, positioning her swords to slice at the hand holding the explosive disks. Of course Cyborg was quicker; he had his canon charged and ready to fire the moment Ravager motioned towards any of them. He began to fire mercilessly towards the swords fighter, allowing his teammate to escape and head for Blue Beetle. Tim watched motionlessly as Ravager was thrown backwards into the base of a nearby wall. Blue was the next to fall as Robin sent the explosive disks flying towards his abdomen. Dazed by the flying debris he had no time to react as Robin unsheathed his bo-staff and slammed it against Blue Beetle's shoulder. Cyborg had already directed his attention towards Red Devil, easily overpowering him. Red Devil's punches burned the surface plating of Cyborg's body but it didn't seem to leave much of an impact. In seconds Cyborg had grabbed hold of Red Devil's head, hammering it to the floor. Tim didn't bother taking something out from his utility belt to protect himself; he already knew the battle was lost.

"That's enough!" Robin's voice echoed throughout what Tim had discovered was the dinosaur exhibit of a museum.

He motioned closer towards him and Tim couldn't bring himself to move or speak. Nothing was making sense to him and things were passing too quickly for him to even catch up. Tim didn't know where he was, what had happened to his team to get them here, why Robin and Cyborg were so angry or why they were here in the first place. He didn't have the answers for anything and that was something uncommon to him.

And then the realized what he was seeing before him – Robin and Cyborg. Not Nightwing, but Robin, the title Dick took when he was still a reckless youth and running with the Titans. Tim forced himself to get a good look at the two and it was only then did he see that Robin and Cyborg were still teens, not much older than himself. Ravager, Blue Beetle, Red Devil and him had travelled back in time – to the era where Dick still led the Teen Titans consisting of Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven. But where were the others? His eyes darted around the museum, spotting no one but the two boys glaring at him furiously.

Robin positioned his bo-staff directly in front of Tim's face. "Last chance, who are you?"

Tim stared at him aimlessly and his mouth fell open, the response coming out involuntarily. "We're- we're the Titans."

Robin narrowed his eyes and tightened the grip on his bo-staff. "Wrong answer." With that Robin swung the weapon against the side of Tim's head, sending a sharp pain throughout his whole body. Once again his eyesight blurred, and the ringing returned. He felt his body going numb as it fell to the ground. His eyelids grew heavy. The last thing he saw was Cyborg and Robin cuffing his teammates before his sight left him and a deep sleep enveloped his senses.

**- Cries. It's so bad but I need to burn through his first chapter because I literally tried re-writing so many times and I hated them all. I hate this one just as much (possibly even more) but it's short and I will leave it this way and publish it before I regret it or scrap the entire thing and try re-writing it again. Ok bye.**

_Next chapter: Welcome to Titans Tower! Your designated room for the night – containment. We hope you enjoy your stay! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Replacements: Chapter Two**

**Roll Call:  
**The Future:  
Robin III – Tim Drake  
Ravager – Rose Wilson  
Blue Beetle – Jamie Reyes  
Red Devil – Eddie Bloomberg

The Present:  
Robin I – Dick Grayson  
Cyborg – Victor Stone

**- It really sucks when you plot out each chapter but then it goes in a completely different direction or goes on longer than expected. Urgh.  
Oh yeah as a heads up, if it's Tim's focus then whenever 'Robin' is mentioned that's Dick and vice versa. If that makes sense?**

**Replacements: Containment Break.**

Tim struggled to open his eyes after being knocked out for the second time that day. He stared at his feet, spying Red Devil and Ravager lying on the floor before him. The two were bound in handcuffs still unconscious. He shook his arms, finding himself in the same confinement. His back was propped up against a wall of what he figured to be a containment room. It looked small and bleak enough to be. In the wall in front of him there was a large tinted pane – a one-way glass to the outside. There was no visible door and only a dim lamp hanging above their heads to provide some light.

"Blue-" he croaked, suddenly remembering he wasn't accounted for.

"Here esse," he replied. The voice was coming from his left. Blue Beetle, handcuff free, was standing by the corner, his systems already scanning the area. "Scarab woke me up ten minutes ago." Blue Beetle moved closer, yanking the handcuffs off of Tim. "Where are we? What happened?" he asked hurriedly.

Tim struggled with the pounding in his head so he could give a response to Blue Beetle. Shaking his limbs to get any feeling back he pulled himself up to his feet. "We're in Titans Tower."

Blue Beetle furrowed his brows. "That's what Scarab tried telling me. I've never seen this part of Titans Tower."

"That's because it's not _our _tower Blue Beetle," Tim replied. He felt for his utility belt and sighed upon feeling emptiness. Ravager was missing her swords too. They had taken all their weapons before throwing them in, save Blue's. You couldn't really remove his powers unless you yanked it out from his spine. "It's the original Titans Tower – at least one of the originals."

Tim crouched beside Red Devil, easily pulling off the handcuffs since his skin had burned through a good part of it. Blue Beetle helped with removing Ravager's and the two stirred awake, their eyes fluttering.

Red Devil sat up, clutching his bruised head. "What happened?"

"We got knocked out by another Robin and Cyborg," Ravager spat. She turned over to Tim and glared, "And _someone watched _them do it."

Tim ignored her; Ravager was just upset because her pride was damaged. Although he wasn't quite sure himself as to why he didn't react while his team was knocked out and cuffed. Every time he tried to find the answer the guilt would consume him before he arrived to one. All he knew was that he wasn't very capable of saving anyone – not of recently it seemed.

"Robin and Cyborg are out right now," Tim started

"So that was actually Robin and Cyborg?" Red Devil asked, "I thought I was hallucinating."

"Robin says we went back in time," Blue Beetle piped up.

"We should call for help!" Red Devil suggested. He felt around his pockets for his communicator and frowned, realizing those too had been taken. "Communicators are gone."

Ravager scoffed, brushing off some dust from her thighs as she got up. "If we travelled back in time the commlinks wouldn't have worked anyways genius."

Red Devil shrank back, seeing Blue Beetle smirk a bit out of amusement. "Oh," he breathed.

Tim drew in a sharp breath. "Guys listen up. The Titans are out right now, if they weren't they would've done something once we all woke up. If we can escape this containment room before they come back we can sort this all out." He looked around the room again. There wasn't much to work with as far as escaping the room. If they were to leave with brute force it would probably send an alarm to Cyborg or Robin and they'd come rushing back to the Tower. He tried to run through his options but his thoughts were cut short.

"Here's your way out," Ravager's voice sounded; Tim raised his head and watched as she moved towards the containment room's window.

"Wait-!" Blue Beetle and Tim cried out. Red Devil spun around in time to watch as Ravager jammed her fist into the tinted window. In response a swirl of electricity bolted up her arm, sending a shock through her body. She fell to the floor, out cold once more. "It's booby-trapped…" Blue Beetle murmured, finishing the sentence a little too late.

He and Red Devil rushed to her side, trying to jostle her awake. "Hey Rose, wake up," Red Devil pleaded. He reached out his hand to shake her shoulder but Tim stepped in, his words cutting through the air.

"_Eddie,_" he almost snarled – no one seemed to be listening to him. Immediately the devil retracted his hand. "You're going to burn her."

"We don't have time for this," Tim said glaring at his two teammates. "They're coming back to the Tower now that Ravager attacked. Blue Beetle, scan for the closest exit."

Red Devil narrowed his eyes and took a step closer towards Tim. "You know now's a pretty crappy time to decide to be leader," he grimaced. He poked a finger at his chest and Tim's expression stood cold, unwavering. "Where were your leadership skills when we were getting our butts kicked?"

Tim snatched a hold of the hand poking at his chest and thrust it downwards. He ignored the heat growing beneath his gloves and kept his stare. "Like I said _we don't have time for this_. You can stay here with Ravager and keep playing prisoner while you guys don't follow orders; but I'm getting out. You're welcome to come if you're willing to cooperate."

Red Devil huffed, steam and fire expelling out of his nostrils. Blue Beetle pointed towards the left corner of the room and tapped a few buttons on the alien computer built into his arm. "There's a door through that wall there; but both are sensor and trap protected. Any attack on them will trip an alarm."

"Not to mention lined with metal." Tim stroked his chin and looked around the room.

"If they're already on their way what's stopping us from just tearing this place apart and escaping?" Red Devil asked.

Tim shook his head. "It'll just make their more hostile towards us. If we want to get back to the future we need their cooperation and we're not going to get it by destroying their home."

"And it might be booby-trapped again," Blue Beetle added.

The light bulb flickered overhead and Tim stared up, suddenly getting an idea. He turned over to Blue Beetle. "All the Titans' Tower run on the same tech designed by Cyborg. If this tower is like ours, all electricity is connected to one unit." He pointed above their heads and the boys followed with their eyes. "If we can overload that cell from here, the power will go down, disabling all tech."

"Isn't there a back-up battery in case of power shortages?" Red Devil asked.

"It will take a few seconds to start up. Within that time period, you and I are going to pull open that wall and the door; making our way out." Tim turned over to Blue Beetle and he spoke up next, knowing his cue.

"And I'll overload the circuits, then follow you guys out."

"Is it gonna work?"

"It has to," Tim replied, punching his fist into his palm. The three of them nodded, clear on their assigned tasks. Red Devil motioned for Ravager but Tim pulled him back. "She stays."

He spun around, his face suddenly furious. "_What_?" he sneered in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding. She disobeys you _once_ and you want to leave her in containment?"

"Trust me."

Blue Beetle laughed. "That's a good one. Look Robin, I'll follow your orders and all but Red and Ravager are right. How can we trust you when you just watched while Cyborg and your other Robin beat us up?"

Clenching his fist, Tim grit his teeth. "Fine. Ravager stays…and that's an _order_."

Red Devil rolled his eyes and backed away towards the hidden exit much to his dismay. "Let's go then," he pouted.

"Ready?" Tim asked.

The three of them exchanged nods. Tim and Red Devil placed themselves perpendicular to the wall enclosing their way out, ready to pull it open.

"On my count," Tim commanded. He opened his mouth again to proceed counting but Blue Beetle interrupted him.

"Robin," he called out readying his canon to shoot at the light bulb. "There's something you should know," Tim turned around, staring at Ravager's limp body then to Blue Beetle. "They took your blood and Ravager's while we were out. The database is scanning them now."

Tim took in a deep breath in an attempt to control his racing mind and worries. "She's going to show up positive for-" Red Devil began.

But Tim cut him off. "Hit the lights Blue," he commanded. And with that the room burst into a blaze of light before the darkness swept over them, acting as a blanket of cover while they stole for the doorway out.

* * *

Dick brushed his hands over the surface of the floor where he first found the unconscious superheroes that were tossed out from a portal. There was nothing - there was nothing everywhere. Sighing, he stood up and turned to Cyborg, hoping he had found something scanning the area.

Cyborg shook his head solemnly. "Nothing. Not even a trace of beams the portal left."

Dick had hoped to find some answers back at the crime scene since his captives clearly weren't cooperating. But they had both came up empty handed. More questions arose rather than being answered. He clenched his fists.

The Titans had responded to a tripped alarm in the museum and had come face to face with Warp. Amidst the chaos of the fight Warp had opened up a portal - not only escaping their grasp but taking a few Titans with him. It was just another repeat of when they had lost Starfire – except worse. This time, not only Starfire but Raven and Beast had been involuntarily sucked in along with Warp to wherever the portal led to. In exchange, the portal spat out four other mysterious superheroes, knocked unconscious with one of them bearing his emblem. Dick didn't like the thought of it.

A high beeping broke his thoughts and Dick turned his head towards the sound coming from Cyborg's arm. His companion tapped a few buttons before frowning. "The alarm went off in Titans' Tower," he spoke grimly.

Dick stood up. "The room's armed so they won't be able to escape." He said the words in a way that seemed to reassure himself more than Cyborg.

"We should head back anyways, there's nothing left here for us," Cyborg suggested swiveling around. "Besides, if they're awake it's about time we got some answers." He pounded his fist in his palm and broke for the exit with his leader trailing behind him.

* * *

Tim concealed himself within the shadows of the containment room's control area, an easy enough task. The difficult part was the waiting. Waiting for Robin and Cyborg to return, and waiting for the right moment to set his plan into motion. Blue Beetle and Red Devil next to him grew impatient and he couldn't help but notice as they eyed Ravager's limp body still trapped in the containment room with disapproval. He tried telling himself leaving Ravager there was purely strategic – not because she verbally attacked him for being a bad leader, but he was finding it hard to believe his own words.

Soft footsteps sounded from outside the door and the three of them crouched lower, preparing themselves for battle. They watched as Robin and Cyborg entered cautiously, the confusion spreading across their face as they realized their captives had gone missing.

"They're-," Robin began. "Where are they?!"

Cyborg headed for the controls and furrowed his brows upon looking at the screen. "The Tower says they're still in the containment room." Instantaneously Cyborg and Robin armed themselves with their respective weapons, their eyes searching every inch of the dim room.

"Right here!" Red Devil shouted. His drew in his breath, expelling it into a red hot flame that shot out at the two. Blue Beetle dove out of the shadows next, shooting a blast at Cyborg before he had a chance to retaliate. Red Devil followed his lead as the two of them jumped onto his back, trying to keep him occupied. Tim took his leave next, deliberately running past Robin in plain sight as he escaped the containment room.

"Cyborg! The other one!" Robin yelled his head whipping from the exit to his ambushed teammate.

"Go!" Cyborg screamed back, successfully prying off Blue Beetle from his back and flinging him against the wall. Red Devil latched on for his life.

To Cyborg's consent, Robin sprinted after Tim, isolating the two from one another – just as planned.

His heart and mind racing Tim ran down the unmarked halls of Titans Tower completely foreign and hardly resembling his own. Rounding a corner he tried looking for an open room – a wider place to fight if his plans didn't work. He could hear the pounding of Robin's footsteps not far behind his own. His eyes searched frantically around the vacant hallways before he ran into a set of opened doors leading into the common room. The place was far enough to give him and Robin some alone time before Cyborg came in if he was able to neutralize Red Devil and Blue Beetle. Tim ran down the steps, stopping in front of the couch before he spun around, staring at the door. He waited.

Moments later Robin burst into the room, the anger evident on his face.

"Don't. Move." Robin snarled. He dared to take a few paces closer, his bo-staff ready.

Slowly, Tim motioned for his utility belt that he had managed to retrieve back in the containment room. He unlatched the buckle and tossed it at Robin's feet. "Yield." Tim positioned his hands behind his head, completely surrendering himself to his predecessor.

Robin's eyes widened before narrowing in suspicion. "Who are you?"

Tim released his arms and carefully peeled off his mask before tossing it to the floor as well. "My name is Tim Drake. I'm the third Robin to be trained by Batman after Jason Todd, the second Robin who succeeded you and the current leader of the Teen Titans ten years into the future."

Robin scoffed. "Why should I believe any of this?"

"Because, _Dick_," Tim almost smiled, knowing he had already reeled him in. "I can help you get Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy back."

* * *

"Cyborg!" Dick yelled, bursting into the control room of the containment facility.

Cyborg stopped his fist midway before crashing into the side of the devil's face. Cyborg had him by the throat, the boy squirming vigorously. Robin trailed in behind him, his eyes darting around the room to check for the rest of his teammates.

"Put him down," Dick told his comrade. His voice strained, it was hard for him to give the commands and to say what was coming next.

"Say what?!" Cyborg screamed, dazed. He chucked his captive to the hard ground and rubbed his metal hand partially burned. "I had him. Should I throw them back into the containment room?"

Dick swallowed hard, stepping closer to his comrade. He watched as Robin helped his fallen teammate up to his feet and scurry towards the other two, huddled in the corner. He shook his head. "No. Cyborg these are the Teen Titans…" Dick gestured towards the pitiful team before them. "Ten years into the future…and we're going to help bring them home."

**- Ou this one's lengthy and it's just gonna get worse from here on out D: Oh yes and something else! This story will be a lot more err- serious than the first draft I had out.**

_Next chapter: How to Convince a Robin to Bring you Home: For Dummies & To the future with the missing three!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Replacements: Chapter Three.**

**Roll Call:  
**  
The Future:  
Robin III – Tim Drake  
Miss Martian – M'gann M'orzz  
Wonder Girl – Cassandra Sandsmark  
  
The Present:  
Robin I – Dick Grayson  
Starfire – Koriand'r  
Raven – Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy – Garfield Logan

**- This took a lot longer than expected because I hated every other draft I'd written. But I wanna thank you all who keep reading/favouriting/alerting this story even though I'm not updating. I wanna let you know that I'm writing, I write very often it's just that it takes me a few drafts before I write something I'm remotely okay with publishing. It's very rare that I'm proud of something I write so.**

* * *

**Replacements: Let's Make a Deal.**

The last thing Raven recalled happening was jumping after Starfire and Beast Boy through one of Warp's portals amidst their fight in the dinosaur exhibit of the Jump City Museum. And now she was here. And wherever here was, the ground beneath her body was hot and she felt about two hundred pounds heavier. Here the air smelled of salt and it sounded like civilization. She took a moment to adjust her eyes to the blazing sun beating atop her head.

A voice mumbled from above her and she realized that Starfire and Beast Boy's added weight atop her had constituted to her bulk. The three of them struggled to untangle their mess of limbs. When they had successfully done so Raven had realized a crowd had formed around them. Some of them whispered excitedly and others took pictures. Wherever they were, Raven didn't like it. She pulled her hood over her head, shrinking back.

"It's the Titans!" someone yelled from the crowd

"They came out of nowhere!"

"Where's the rest of them?"

"Get up!"

"He's getting away!"

The last scream had excited Raven's ears and she searched around the area with frantic eyes out of reflex. Then running down the street his metal suit glinting in the sunlight she spotted

"Warp," Starfire growled. Her eyes blazed and she curled her hands into fists, readying a starbolt. In a moment she was airborne, soaring towards the villain. Beast Boy transformed himself into a cheetah and him and Raven followed their teammate close behind.

"Stop!" Starfire yelled, giving him a warning before firing. Warp paid no attention and continued running, tapping at his chest plate impatiently.

"No! No! No no no!" Warp cried, banging his chest angrily with his fist.

Starfire proceeded to fire and Warp swerved to the side, avoiding the attack. He countered back with a shot of his laser from his palm, barely missing her torso. Beast Boy leapt for him next, his transformed body tackling him down but Warp shot him off too and he flew backwards, knocking Raven down behind him. Warp clambered to his feet, shooting quick looks behind his shoulder, hoping they would slow down. Too busy with his eyes behind him Warp failed to avoid the threat looming in front.

Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy had recovered from Warp's attack and regained their composure. Suddenly they heard the crowd behind them cheering. They looked up ahead, towards where Warp had stopped amidst his tracks. The three of them spied two unfamiliar figures hovering above him; their hair tossing in the wind as Warp slowly stumbled backwards. One of them was blonde and she bore a symbol similar to Wonder Woman's own across her chest with the Amazonian bracelets to match. The other had with blazing red hair and green skin –a Martian no doubt.

"Stay back!" they heard the villain cry out but the girl with the Amazonian bracelets had already landed on the floor before him, her hand curled into a tight fist. Warp brought his arm up to defend himself but she had swiftly dug her knuckles into the flesh of his cheek. Warp went flying back down towards where Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy stood baffled. The crowd cheered again. Shouts of "Titans" "Wonder Girl" and "Miss Martian" echoed from behind them. The Martian walked over and picked up the unconscious Warp by the collar of his time suit and dragged him closer towards the three.

The Martian threw Warp at their feet as the two strangers gave the three a bright smile. The crowd pressed in closer. "Beast Boy! Raven! Starfire!" The Amazonian moved in closer. "What brings you to San Francisco?"

The three of them stared blankly. Whoever the two super humans were, they seemed to know them and judging on the fact that they brought down Warp, they seemed to be on their side. The only problem was, would they still consider Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy on their side after they realized they had no idea who the two were? It wasn't a risk Raven was willing to take. It was bad enough that they had jumped into Warp's portal and ended up in the middle of who knows where, but they had also lost Robin and Cyborg. Having someone who knew what they were doing here seemed like a good idea.

Raven tried to formulate a believable story in her head. After all, they were treading on light ground. One false step and the Amazonian and Martian would realize they were faking it and the three of them could be sharing that jail cell with Warp. But Beast Boy had quicker reflexes. His mouth opened up before his brain was ready.

"Uh-we just dropped in," he blurted out. It wasn't a complete lie. Starfire and Raven looked over at the two super heroines who seemed to do well with the answer.

"Anyways," the blonde Amazonian piped up again. "Thanks for helping us bring down Warp. We don't know how he escaped Alcatraz; there weren't any reports."

"Perhaps they had not noticed?" Starfire suggested, playing it cool as well.

The two of them shrugged and an armoured police truck pulled up, dispersing the crowd around them. A few suits spilled out and made their way for Warp, cuffing and placing him into the truck before pulling away.

"Looks like his suit was broken," The Martian remarked. "He won't be going anywhere soon."

"Speaking of," Raven said. She shielded her eyes from the sun. "Can we go somewhere more…_private_ to talk?" The group looked around; the crowd still taking pictures from a distance.

The Martian eyed Raven suspiciously before reverting back to her normal kind gaze.

"Of course."

Her and the Amazon went airborne and the three followed their lead. She pointed to their left where the ocean laid, harbouring a large T-shaped tower much similar to their own. "Next stop, Titans Tower."

* * *

"_Because, Dick, I can help you get Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy back."_

"Liar!" Dick shouted. His grip tightened and his mind raced still deciding on whether or not to should trust him. It was a clear decision not to, but Dick so desperately wanted his team back and with no leads but them it was hard to refuse such an offer. His head whirled with possibilities. And then it finally hit him. This other Robin knew his name. He knew his first name. Not even the Titans knew his first name. That must have be a sign right? Dick tried not to admit to it.

"I don't know if you noticed but you're in a pretty great position right now." Robin strolled toward Dick, unafraid, as if he knew Dick wouldn't hurt him. He mentally cursed knowing he was right. Robin stooped low and picked his mask back up and readjusted it onto his face. "We're from the future. We have something you don't."

Dick narrowed his eyes, waiting for Robin to finish. "Information."

"I don't need help from a fake Robin trying to lead a fake group of Titans," he spat.

"Don't you want to know?" Robin moved in closer and Dick took a few paces back, his bo-staff still raised and cautious. "About you? About Starfire?"

Dick furrowed his brows. He didn't have time to think about his future with Starfire right now. But then again Starfire was missing, and he needed to get her back. If he didn't there wouldn't even be a possibility of a future with them together. But it wasn't only Starfire they were missing. Beast Boy and Raven were gone too. He just hoped the three of them would manage to get back together soon.

Robin continued on, "About Deathstroke?"

"I don't know who you're talking about and I'm not interested."

"Slade Wilson. I know he's had a personal vendetta against the Titans for years."

That piece of information sparked Dick's ears. His mind went awry with thoughts of the possibilities working with the future Titans could offer. _No_, he told himself. He didn't need anyone else's help. This was _his_ team and_ his_ responsibility. He could figure everything out _without_ an imposter's help. Taking a bold step forward he jabbed Robin in the chest with his bo-staff.

"That's enough. I'm taking you back into containment with the rest of your team."

Robin grabbed hold the bo-staff and thrust it downwards. "Are you listening to what I'm saying? To what _you're_ saying?" Dick narrowed his eyes but let the boy finish. "We can help you take down whoever it is that you want. We know their weaknesses. The Titans had files on all their previous villains. We _know_ how to take them down." Robin pounded his fist into his palm and stared at Dick sternly waiting for a reaction but Dick wasn't going to give him one.

He knew all too well what this future Robin was offering. Dick could finally bring in Slade and remove the lingering shadow that had been tormenting him and his city for years…but for what price?

Dick put his bo-staff back into its respective place and dropped his fighting stance. Some battles weren't won with weapons and this was one of them.

"What do you want in return?" he demanded sharply.

Robin clenched his fists, almost afraid to answer. His confidence was suddenly gone; quickly replaced with a sort of sullen emptiness. "I want you to save my best friend."

Dick stared at him bewildered. The boy has a chance to go back in time to help stop anything in the world and he chooses to prevent his best friend from dying. Something was wrong.

Robin continued. "His name is Superboy. He joins the Teen Titans a few years down the road with me. The day a crisis hit the Earth you leave Titans Tower with him. Don't let him. Stop him. Don't let him get killed."

A silence filled the common room for a few moments. Dick pondered over his decision and came to the conclusion that it would be too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"So that's the deal then?" questioned Dick, finally breaking the silence. "You help me get my team back and take down any of the Titans' villains. And we send you back to the future and prevent this…_Superboy_ from dying?"

Robin nodded.

Dick hesitated slightly. Moments ago he told himself he could do this himself; and now he was making a deal with a young boy donning his similar costume that had been spit out from a time portal only a few hours before. But he tried convincing himself this was different. This time half his team was missing. If he were to do this himself, where would he start? No one knew how time travel worked. The only one who did took his closest friends to the future. He tried telling himself that Starfire trusted strangers from the future that may not have been _them _and that this was the same _technically _thing. Technically.

Taking in a deep breath he set all his doubts aside and outstretched his arm, waiting to shake on the deal with this future Robin.

"Can I trust you?" Dick asked, knowing it was futile. He'd figure out with the way things would turn out in a few days' time.

Robin grabbed hold of Dick's hand and shook it firmly. "On my honour as a Titan."

* * *

**- Well poop. I had this idea around Infinite Crisis when Superboy first died so everything is very old relative the pre-reboot line. Apologies.**

_Next: My mind is no place for Martians!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Replacements: Chapter Four.**

**Roll Call:  
**  
The Future:  
Miss Martian – M'gann M'orzz  
Wonder Girl – Cassandra Sandsmark  
  
The Present:  
Starfire – Koriand'r  
Raven – Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy – Garfield Logan

**- Back to school makes me realize it's hard to get writing done. D: I hope all of you who are back at school as well are surviving :) Hang in there!**

* * *

**Replacements: Pizza for Five Angry Superteens?**

"They're Titans they have to be," Beast Boy whispered reverting back into his normal form.

Raven constructed a circle platform for him to rest on as they travelled for the Tower in the distance. They had hoped the noise from the wind would be enough to drown out their conversation, so that the two superheroines wouldn't be able to catch anything. So far it seemed to be working.

Starfire stared at him blankly. "Even if they are Titans they are ones I do not recognize."

"Well Robin gave away bunch of communicators when we fought the Brotherhood. Maybe they're one of those?" Beast Boy suggested. He sat down and crossed his legs trying to think of any other solution.

Raven looked down at her two teammates and shook her head. "No, we would've known. We would've seen them."

"Whomever they may be we need their help," Starfire announced. "We need to find Robin and Cyborg."

Beast Boy nodded and opened his mouth to speak but immediately shut it once he realized the Martian had been staring. She turned back just as quickly once they locked eyes.

"I think they're onto us," he whispered, still not keeping his eyes off the two.

"Play it cool for now," Raven told them. They were nearing the Tower and slowly making their descent. "I think they're names are Wonder Girl and Miss Martian; that's what the crowd was shouting anyways. Act like we're all friends and don't bring up Cyborg and Robin – not yet. Just follow my lead."

Beast Boy gave her a playful salute. "Aye aye Robin." Starfire and Raven stared at him, their eyes slowly narrowing. He laughed nervously. "Too soon?"

"Much too soon," Starfire sighed.

* * *

Wonder Girl could tell something wasn't right and by the way M'gann had been eyeing the three new superhero drop-ins, she had her suspicions too. But in the end suspicions were just suspicions and it would be a whole another problem if they were to speak of such suspicions aloud. So Wonder Girl kept her mouth shut as they all took a seat around the kitchen's island.

"I'm starving," Miss Martian exasperated, heading to the fridge. She opened it up and pulled out a can of soda for everyone. "Pizza?" she asked to no one in particular.

Wonder Girl looked over to the three superheroes, who looked at their drinks and one another cautiously. She smiled at them. "Kori, Gar, Rachel…c'mon don't be shy. Usually Gar's the first one to the fridge when you're over."

"Gar?" Raven questioned, raising an eyebrow mockingly at him. She almost smirked. "Of course he's hungry."

"We shall accept your offer…Wonder Girl," Starfire said but she seemed to have some slight hesitation in her voice.

Beast Boy piped in quickly after. "Just make some of it vegetarian ok?"

Wonder Girl laughed and nodded. Grabbing the phone off the kitchen counter she motioned Miss Martian into the hallway and proceeded to dial for some pizza.

"Something's not right," Miss Martian blurted out the moment they were out of the group's earshot.

Wonder Girl nodded in agreement. She didn't know what it was, but being around those three just made her feel…_uncomfortable_. They looked different. They looked younger and not to mention differently dressed. It had been the most modest Wonder Girl had ever seen Starfire. But then she remembered the amount of times she had undergone a uniform change and decided it might've just been one of those.

"We just haven't seen them for a while that's it," Wonder Girl whispered to her, waiting for her call to be patched through. "Hi can I get one vegetarian and two pepperoni for Titans Tower? Door's gonna be open so just take the elevator to the highest floor and make a right. Thanks."

Miss Martian protested after Wonder Girl had hung up. "But Beast Boy hasn't tried to hit on either of us since he's gotten here."

Wonder Girl giggled. It _was_ true. Usually he'd be making some snide remark about how tight her jeans were or how short M'gann's skirt was but he hadn't. It was unusual but she wasn't going to complain about it.

"Look," Wonder Girl began. She rested a hand on Miss Martian's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Our eyes are just playing trick on us; it's them. It has to be." In a way she was trying to convince herself just as much as she was Miss Martian.

"Any word from Tim and the others?" Wonder Girl asked, changing the subject. Miss Martian shook her head.

Her teammate looked at her with unsure eyes and frowned. Sighing, Wonder Girl released her hold and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine." With half their team missing and their communicators unresponsive plus the sudden appearance of suspicious past Titans, Wonder Girl and Miss Martian were definitely on edge. It'd be nice to be sure of something. "Just check their minds – quickly. Find out if they're hiding anything."

Miss Martian nodded and the two of them entered the kitchen, the conversation between the three other superheroes suddenly ceasing at their sight.

"Pepperoni good for the rest of them?" Wonder Girl, trying to distract them as Miss Martin prepared to do her job.

Beast Boy and Starfire nodded, finally seeming to be at ease. Starfire opened her mouth to speak but a shrill cry next to Wonder Girl stopped her from doing so. Wonder Girl whipped her head around to Miss Martian, clutching her head and screaming. Her limbs began to deform, the superheroine barely being able to keep her shape. Teeth turned to sharp fangs, fingers to claws, her eyes now blazing red and fearsome. Miss Martian's skin transformed next from green to a scaled greyish white and her body twisted. A jagged tailed sprouted, her back hunched and limbs elongated she could do nothing to prevent herself from reverting back into her white Martian form.

"You!" Wonder Girl spat, glaring at Raven. Raven as with the rest of her companions were up on their feet. Starfire's fists readied with starbolts, Beast Boy had turned into a bear and Raven was emitting flames of dark aura. Her eyes blazed the same red as Miss Martian and she levitated herself off the floor. Wonder Girl pulled out her lasso, assuming a fighting stance.

"My mind is no place for uninvited guests," Raven warned, she engulfed the island's chairs, lifting them into the air. "What were you trying to do?!"

Wonder Girl tightened her grip. She should've known better than to suddenly trust them. Tim would've known better. But Tim wasn't here and this was going to have to be her mission. "This Tower is no place for imposters. Who are you?!" she yelled back.

No one moved but Wonder Girl could hear the slowing of M'gann's breath as she caught it. The Martian fought off the pain and pulled herself to her feet, regaining control of her body. She pressed her fingertips into her temples and stared up at Raven.

"W-Warp…" she mumbled, managing to her words out between her breaths. "They came from Warp's portals."

"Last time," Wonder Girl said, gritting her teeth. "Who are you?"

"We're Titans, just like you." Beast Boy transformed back to his normal self, letting his defense down. Unfortunately the other two couldn't do the same. "Look, we're sorry we lied but we're not looking for a fight."

"Well you just got one. You're not the Titans we know." Wonder Girl told them.

"And we have no idea who _you_ are," Beast Boy responded back. "We need help. We're missing Robin and Cyborg."

Wonder Girl furrowed her brows. There was only one Robin – their Robin, and Cyborg was back in S.T.A.R. labs trying to recover the data he lost when he shut down. They didn't _lose_ anyone. If anyone had lost team members it was them. Tim, Jamie, Eddie or Rose weren't responding and it had been almost three hours since they left for their mission.

"Beast Boy!" Raven hissed, suddenly angry all over again.

"We're missing Titans too," Miss Martian interrupted. She steadied herself with the counter and blinked a few times. "I think Warp has something to do with this."

"Me as well," Starfire spoke up, quite unsurely. The neon green light faded from her hands. "We were fighting Warp back in Jump City's museum and jumped through one of his portals as he tried to escape. When we awoke we were here, missing Robin and Cyborg. Then we met you."

Miss Martian recalled a similar story back to them. "Our team split up. Wonder Girl and I were taking care of a robbery on the city's east end. Robin, Blue Beetle, Ravager and Red Devil took the west end for another. Once we finished up the job we ran into you guys and Warp. We haven't heard from the others since and their communicators aren't going through. Something's wrong."

It wasn't until Starfire had told their story did Wonder Girl really take a good look at them. The roster consisting of Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy only happened years ago. Years before she became Wonder Girl, before Tim had become Robin.

"You're…you're from the past," Wonder Girl breathed. "It's the only way."

"So Warp brought us to the future…" Raven began. She set the chairs back down and retracted her aura.

"And brought our Titans to the past," Miss Martian concluded.

Wonder Girl put her lasso back into its respective place and everyone dropped their fighting stance. She pounded her fist into her palm. "We need to find Warp."

They all nodded and head a small voice pipe up from behind them. "Um…five pizzas for Titans Tower?" They all turned around to the pizza boy standing in the doorway, still staring in blind fear.

"Money's on the counter," Wonder Girl said urgently, heading for the kitchen door. Miss Martian, Starfire and Raven followed close behind her. "Let's head out!"

Beast Boy trailed on after them, passing by the pizza boy. He opened the top box and grinned, smelling the scent of baked veggies. "Sweet extra cheese."

The girls held the elevator and all yelled after him. "Beast Boy _now_!"

* * *

Wonder Girl kicked at a scrap piece of metal angrily. Her day had just taken a turn for the worst. Raven and Beast Boy were clearing away the debris from the armored van's wreckage that had once held Warp. In the meanwhile Starfire and Miss Martian salvaged the police officers and led them to medical attention. She clenched her fists; they had been too late.

"Warp's gone."

* * *

**- I feel like this has been the most light-hearted chapter out of them all so far. And it will probably be the only one. I will try my best to keep updates consistent but lately I've had a loss of inspiration. Sorry if the next one will take a bit longer.**

_Next: Slade finally strikes & A Titan down?!_


End file.
